Robin Arryn
Lord Robin Arryn, commonly called "Sweetrobin" by his mother, is a recurring character in the first, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons.http://unitedagents.co.uk/lino-facioli He is played by guest star Lino Facioli and debuts in "The Wolf and the Lion". Lord Robin Arryn is the only surviving child and heir of Lord Jon Arryn by his wife, Lysa of House Tully. He is the Lord of the Eyrie, the head of House Arryn, the Warden of the East and Lord Paramount of the Vale of Arryn. His mother was killed by Petyr Baelish in "Mockingbird" when he unexpectedly pushed her out of the Moon Door, falling hundreds of feet to her death. Petyr is left the acting Lord Paramount of the Vale as Robin's step-father. Biography Background Robin was born in King's Landing where his father was serving as the Hand of the King for Robert Baratheon. Jon begins an investigation into Robert's legitimate and bastard children and then takes a fever and dies suddenly. Robin inherits Jon's position. Lysa rushes Robin back to the Eyrie following Jon's death.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Arryn - Lysa Arryn entry She writes to her sister to accuse House Lannister of poisoning Jon."Winter is Coming" Lysa was fiercely protective of Robin and he leads an extremely sheltered life.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Arryn - Robin Arryn entry Season 1 Catelyn Stark brings the captive Tyrion Lannister to the Eyrie. Catelyn has arrested him on suspicion of involvement in the attempted assassination of her son Bran and expects Lysa's support given her earlier accusation. She is shocked to see that Lysa still breastfeeds Robin, despite him being so old. Robin is prone to fits of histrionics, demanding to see "the bad man fly". Lysa calls him a strong and mighty ruler, worthy of the Vale's leadership, but Catelyn appears skeptical."The Wolf and the Lion" Tyrion agrees to confess to his crimes and is brought before the High Seat. He presents a list of minor misdemeanors from childhood, though Robin is particularly intrigued by some of them. Tyrion demands a trial by combat to prove his innocence and calls upon his brother Jaime Lannister to be his champion, even though getting word to Jaime and his arrival would take many days. When his request is refused, the mercenary Bronn agrees to be his champion, much to Tyrion's surprise and relief. Bronn triumphs against Lysa's champion, Ser Vardis Egen, and he and Tyrion are allowed to go free. Robin is disappointed at being deprived of an execution by Moon Door."A Golden Crown" Catelyn visits Robin and Lysa before leaving the Vale to join her son Robb's army. She asks Lysa to commit the Vale to the war on the side of the Starks and Tullys, but Lysa refuses, saying the Vale's knights are needed at home to defend Robin."The Pointy End" Season 4 Robin receives his new stepfather, Petyr Baelish, and his cousin Sansa Stark at the Eyrie. Robin takes temporary delight in the gift Petyr brings him - a falcon, finely carved from crystal - before throwing it out the Moon Door to demonstrate the Door's nature to Sansa. Lysa seems to have allowed him some freedom since Littlefinger's arrival, as she allowed him out of her sight to show Sansa around."First of His Name" Later, he visits Sansa in the courtyard of the Eyrie while she is building a snow castle of Winterfell. When he suggests they add a Moon Door to it, he accidentally knocks over one of the towers that Sansa has built. At first, she gently scolds him, but as he grows petulant, insisting that he didn't ruin it, Sansa is driven to slap him across the face. He then runs back into the castle. Later on, his mother is killed when she's pushed out of Robin's favorite plaything, the Moon Door, by Petyr Baelish."Mockingbird" Littlefinger urges two Lords of the Vale, Lord Yohn Royce and Lady Anya Waynwood, to back Lord Robin Arryn against the Lannisters, and makes an arrangement with them so that Robin finally leaves the Eyrie and conducts an official tour of the his lands. Later, Robin prepares to depart, but admits that he is afraid to abandon the safety of the Eyrie. However, Petyr urges him not to worry about his death but about his life. He tells Robin that taking charge of his own life is what being the Lord of the Vale really means."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 5 Robin begins sparring lessons, under the supervision of Lord Yohn Royce. Due to his frail condition and sheltered childhood, Robin's attempts at swordsmanship are quite pitiful for a boy of his age. Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark leave Robin behind to be fostered at Runestone under Royce's tutelage, who assures them of their Lord's safety, though he makes no promises that Robin will become a swordsman."The Wars to Come" Season 6 Robin is practicing archery at Runestone under the tutelage of Lord Yohn Royce. He is excited upon the arrival of Petyr Baelish, who he refers to as Uncle Petyr, and is captivated by his present of a falcon. He offers to send Lord Yohn flying for treason when Petyr casts aspersions on Yohn's loyalty but allows him leniency upon Petyr's recommendation. He decides that the Vale armies should go north to defend his cousin, Sansa Stark, from House Bolton. Appearances Family tree Paternal family Maternal family In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Robin's character is named Robert Arryn. The character was renamed for the television series to avoid confusion with Robert Baratheon and Robb Stark - Robb Stark and Robert Arryn both being named after King Robert. The name "Robin" was chosen because it allows him to keep his book nickname of "Sweetrobin", which is how he is more commonly known. Robert is six years old when the events of the books begin. He is a soft, spoiled child but also sickly, suffering from epileptic seizures which occur sporadically. His mother dotes on him a great deal. His illness, combined with his mother's doting, has left him intellectually and physically stunted for a boy his age. Author George R.R. Martin made it a point to have several characters with the same name, because this happened in real life; it would be implausible to say that Robert Baratheon was the only person named "Robert" on an entire continent. Noble families in particular frequently re-use a small set of names, as children are named to honor famous ancestors, relatives, or major allies (i.e., Robert Arryn is named in honor of Robert Baratheon, his father's great ally, as is Robb Stark). One of the reasons Martin wrote the A Song of Ice and Fire novels is because he grew so frustrated with writing for television and film, in which budget constraints and audience attention span are a limiting factor. As Martin explained: :Martin: "I wrote these books, never dreaming they would be filmed or made. It was almost a reaction to my tenure in Hollywood. 'I'm just going to do this as big as I want.' But I broke a lot of rules in writing these books, that you're taught as a writer, that I certainly was taught. But at certain point I thought, 'To hell with those rules'. :Question: "What rules?" :Martin: "Well, having so many characters, for one. Having similar names. Stuff like that. I remember as a little baby writer I was taught never have two characters whose names begin with the same letter because people will get them confused. And I realized I was going to have more than 26 characters, so that would have to go out the window. - And also I was reading a lot of history. said, 'Never have two characters with the same letter? Certainly never have two characters with the same name.' But then I'm saying, 'That's so unrealistic'. I mean, English history is entirely composed of Henrys and Edwards. There's endless Henrys and Edwards, and you know, not only kings, who at least get numbers, but the guys who never become king. They're princes, and then they die. They're not even distinguished by numbers and it's very hard to keep all these guys straight. But that's the way history actually was. Families using the same name over again. And I like that element of verisimilitude, so I adopted that."Anders, Charlie Jane. "George R.R. Martin: The Complete Unedited Interview." Observation Deck. 23 Jul 2013. Joffrey used to call Robert cruel names, and once slapped him with a wooden stick. Sansa never harms Robert physically. At one occasion he demands "I want a hundred lemon cakes and five tales!". Sansa thinks "I'd like to give you a hundred spankings and five slaps" but restrains herself. Lords in the Vale style Lord Robert the "True Warden of the East" after King Robert names Jaime Lannister as Warden of the East due to the child lord's physical and mental state. Jaime continues to nominally hold the position when he spends a full year as a prisoner of the Starks after the Battle of the Whispering Wood, though his imprisonment means that the position is left functionally vacant. The title of Warden of the East is restored to Sweetrobin by Tywin Lannister as one of the conditions of the marriage-alliance between Lysa and Petyr Baelish which brings House Arryn back into the King's Peace. In the first novel, Sweetrobin is six years old, one year younger than Bran Stark. Many of the younger characters have been aged-up slightly in the TV series, and in Season 1 Bran Stark stated that he was 10 years old. It is stated in the Season 5 premiere, "The Wars to Come", that Sweetrobin is 13 years old. The TV series also has the principle that one TV season equals one year of story time, making this about four years after Season 1. In the Season 4 finale, Lord Royce also remarked that Lysa was breastfeeding Sweetrobin as late as when he was 10 years old, which she was shown doing when they last appeared in Season 1. The numbers might be slightly off by a matter of months; i.e., "episode one" of any given season is early in the "one year" that each TV season depicts, so Sweetrobin's nameday might simply not have passed yet. Overall it seems that just as in the novels, Sweetrobin is one year younger than Bran Stark, but that like Bran he was aged-up by three years for Season 1. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Robin Arryn pl:Robert Arryn ru:Робин Аррен Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Status: Alive Robin Arryn Category:Lords Category:Wardens Category:Lords Paramount Category:Nobility Category:Season 4 Characters Robin Arryn Category:Characters from the Vale Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters